


In between two lovers

by sluttyfornick (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, a little bit ooc, but sole knows a little bit of how to use a weapon, jealousy john hancock, jealousy nick valentine, no shit about being a soldier, slightly changed sole survivor, sole survivor is just a sweetheart that needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sluttyfornick
Summary: " I'd like to say that I didn't make me jealous to always see him with Nick, but... if only Sole could spend at least one day with me... I could ignore this damn jealousness."
Relationships: John Hancock/Male Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. First chapter - Goodneighbors party

**Author's Note:**

> I'll name the sole survivor as ''Sole''. Simply because I liked the idea of keeping him without a name, since it could ruin the experience. Well, at least mine's. Although it doesn't bother me when you personalize your Sole survivor, 'cause I think it's very cute when you do that<3  
> I only changed that he did not service in the US army and that he has a beard and is slightly pale,. just that <3  
> But that's not my case~ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

I am in santuary, owned by the minutemen. My best friend and partner Nick Valentine is accompanying me.  
Today we will go to Goodneighbor, to spend some time with Hancock, my other best friend. We would embark on a party for his 38th Birthday. Heh, my dear friend it's getting old.  
\- Come on nicky? - Smiling, I got up from my chair  
\- lead the way doll - Nick got up right after me, with a weird look on his face.  
We are heading towards goodneighbor. All the course was fine until we found some feral ghouls.  
\- SHIT! - I shouted while a feral hit me very hard in my arm, leaving a bloody scraft on my arm. I fell to the floor thanks to another hit from the damn feral  
\- Is everything alright there? - Nick spoke to me from the other side of the battlefield. – I’m coming! - he said as he approached after killing another Feral.  
\- Fucking ferals... - Nick slammed the last feral that was attacking me with the butt of his weapon.  
\- Thank you very much, valentine... - I got up from the ground with Nick's help, - Ugh...! - I was exalted because Nick grabbed my wound with his non-robotic hand. - Shit... that hurts, dude.  
\- Calm down, Doll - he said as he rummaged through his mini backpack, took out a bandage and some ointment from it. - Don't worry - he said as he gently grabbed my arm and handed me the bandage very softly. I love how careful Nick can be.  
\- Thanks, Nicky - I smiled the best I could while I finished bandaging me by myself.- Ok, now we can continue- I moved away from Nick to return to the road again.  
Once we arrived at Goodneighbor, the party was waiting for us.  
\- Hey, guys! I finally see you here! - I heard a scratchy voice behind me.  
I already knew who it was. - Hey Hancock! Celebrating your 36 years, Old man? - I laughed while making fun of Hancock.  
-Come on! I'm celebrating my birthday well- Hancock said laughing as well.- Well, I shouldn't worry about my age either, I'm a ghoul after all. By the way, I don't know your age, Sole- with a chuckle, Hancock's arm ended up on my shoulders  
\- Heh, well I'm 24 years old - I said smiling, but suddenly I remembered my true age and my smile vanished in seconds. - Uhm... Well... I'm actually 284 years old ... - An awkward silence surrounded us.  
\- Well that doesn’t matter! Come to have some drinks! What do you say? - Hancock tried to animate the atmosphere.  
\- Yes, I'll be at the bar in a bit - I turned to see Nick and asked him if he would like to have a drink with me.  
-Thanks lad, but I'd preffer to smoke. - Smiling, Nick approached the bar and sat down while lighting a cigar. I followed him into the bar, and then sat next to him. - Good night. I would like to have a Whiskey---  
\- What a bad taste you have! - Said Nick. I began to laugh loudly, calling the attention of the people who passed by me. Although that always gives me anxiety, today I didn't care.  
\-----  
HANCOCK'S POV  
I was looking for some chems to share with Sole, although him always refuses, maybe today he could accept them. Once I returned to the bar -where I promised that I'd go- I found Sole laughing happily with Nick Valentine. I'd like to say that I didn't make me jealous to always see him with Nick, but... if only Sole could spend at least one day with me... I could ignore this damn jealousness.  
I tried to get rid of this bitter taste that my mouth had after seeing that scene. So, I smiled to Sole. I tried to sit next Sole but a guy got ahead of me. With a long and guttural – Ehhh - the guy who sat in front of me turned around. After seeing me, his face turned pale.  
\- Ehm, excuse me Major Hancock! - He stood up and quickly disappeared from my view.  
-Well... how are you doing, Sole? I hope nobody bothered you- heck... my voice sounded very worried-- Ah, whatever. I always worry about this idiot.  
-Nope! nothing happened to me. - He said while taking a sip of his alcohol. I couldn't stop looking at Sole's lips while he drinked and how he licked his lips afterwards.  
I tried to look at something else, and that ''thing'' was Nick. He looked at me with narrowed eyes. That damn synth. Surely he catched me looking at Sole's lips. Heh... But well, who could not stare at those damn lips. Fine but fleshy, with a well-shaved black beard.  
His high cheekbones, green eyes and short black hair... Who could not resist a beauty like him? Well, Nick is was one of those.  
Of course, I know that the Synth has an eye on sole, because of the gentle way he treats him... I'm not a fool! and I'm sure that he's behind Sole. Nick won’t let him go for a moment! But that'll change tonight... Sole will spend this night with me…The birthday man.


	2. Just this once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't be angry, I know you do not like anything about this chems, but today's my birthday! Wouldn't you like to have a trip with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to giu for translating this fic once more! <3
> 
> -announcement-  
> in the next days im gonna post another oneshot 'bout nick and sole <3, Just that.

HANCOCK'S POV  
\- Hey Nick, how are ya doin'? - I muttered. I didn't want to talk to him. Nick was like Sole's shadow, because he's always following him... He protects Sole from everyone. Everytime Sole speaks to someone Nick just jumps into the conversation. I just can't stand it, because Nick always does that when im speaking to Sole. Then he says something smart, thinking that anyone would want to suck his dick thanks to his awesome knowledge. Oh, and because he's a detective.  
I can not stand him.  
\- I'm actually very well, Hancock. - Nick said with narrowed eyes while he smoking his cigarette. You can clearly tell that he didn't like me. But well, I didn't really like him either. I decided to ignore him this time and I went back to continue my conversation with Sole.  
\- Well, Sole... What gift do you have for me? After all it's my birthday~- I finished that sentence with a wink, so maybe he could understand the hidden message in my words.  
\- Oh! Yes, I just remembered what I had for you - Said Sole while he was searching something inside his backpack. The he took out a box wrapped in a red lining. - I was very lucky to find a liner for the box - he said with a chuckle at the end. His laugh was very cute, it almost sounded shy.  
I grabbed the gift as I felt a wave of electricity where Sole's hands touched mine. - Well, you know... To me, the best gift that you could give me is to let me accompany you on your adventures throughout the Commonwealth. - I said with total sincerity while opening the gift, to discover that there were a pair of fancy gloves inside. - Wow, I ... I thank you very much Sole, this is a very nice detail. - I tried to hide my clear excitement while I was putting on the gloves.  
\- I'm glad you liked them! And I really would like you to come with me sometime... - Sole said as he grabbed my hands, now with gloves, to see how they looked. I couldn't help feeling that that meant even more, like an excuse to hold my hands… I looked up at Sole's beautiful eyes to see Nick again, I could tell he was jealous right now. Surely he would be envious of me, heh.  
I saw sole again and realized that he had turned to see Nick, who had changed the bitter look he had to look innocent under Sole's gaze. Sole turned his head to me and let go my hands. - Hey, Sole... Could you come with me somewhere? - I tried to start a conversation apart from Nick Valentine's ears.  
"Sure, John." said Sole, standing up from the bar chair and to follow me.  
We went to the end of the bar, far away from Nick Valetine. - Wait a second. - I said while looking for chems and drugs to try to persuade Sole to have a trip with him. - Don't be angry, I know you do not like anything about this chems, but today's my birthday! Wouldn't you like to have a trip with me? - I saw Sole having an internal conflict against himself but then he extended his hand towards mine to take some chems to put all them into his mouth. - Woah friend, no! - I said stopping him and taking the drugs out of his mouth leaving just one there. - What the fuck were you trying to do?! To poison yourself and die? - I obviously scolded him. Maybe my tone of voice was too aggressive since Sole encoded himself with scolding. -Ohh... listen, sorry... I just got too worried... -  
-Ehm... well, I never had contact with drugs before ... - He said still having the pill inside his mouth, he swallowed and stood still without speaking. - ... w-wow...  
-Are you okay, friend? - I was even more worried when I saw that Sole began to stagger and look at nowhere or nothing. I touched his shoulder and he turned to see me, it was certainly his first time with chems. Well, it will be better to join him. I turned in another direction to take one of the chemicals that was in Sole's mouth... Did that count as an indirect kiss?... I almost arched through the drool that the chem had, But it didn't matter. The effect of the drug began to make a fairly quick effect, changing the distributor was a hella good idea.  
I took Sole to sit on a sofa to be comfortable while he was on his first trip. I rested my arms on Sole's shoulders while sitting, everything was going well...Then I was calmly talking to Sole until Nick walked in our direction.  
-What are you doing?... Sole? Are you okay?! - Nick said, worried about Sole. - Did you drug him?!- Nick asked a really stupid question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is a little more short- im so sorry, im new at this and i don't have a hell of imagination hehe.  
> Still, i hope yall like it <3  
> AH, dont forget to leave kudos!, that helps me knowing if the chapter was well recieved?- kinda.  
> AH WELL, goodbye have a good day! <3.OH, if you find a error please tell us!.


	3. Trying it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, im sorry for not upload a new chapter.It's not because i didn't write it.It just bc my bestie; giu.Went on hiatus.  
> well the two of us went to hiatus because of school.  
> the cuarentine is getting om our nerves.  
> this last week i didn't write anything bc i dont wanna give her 7 Chapters to translate.It would saturate her.  
> Soo thars all, we're gonna upload when we have the time and inspirstion.  
> please in this times on warning, please be higenic.Wash your hands! and use alcohol gel everytime you touch something public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter i think is a little bit more longer ?, i swear to god i hope is a little bit more longer.

Sole Survivor POV

I felt dizzy when I swallowed the pill. I didn't know the effect of drugs were that fast, because it worked in minutes. I saw the colors sharper than normal... Everything also looked pretty blurry, so after feeling dizzy I felt like i couldn't see anything. I heard Hancock's voice, but I couldn't hear him clearly because of the whistle that I was hearing... I didn't even notice when Hancock took me by the shoulders and took me to an armchair that was nearby. Hancock spoke to me again about trivialities, about how I went on a trip to goodneighbor, he also told me that I looked pretty today ? Maybe I didn't hear him right.

I started feeling worse after a while with hancock, I felt like vomiting. I shouldn't have taken the pill after whiskey... That was a very bad idea. Just then Nick appeared, talking to me. I didn't know what he was saying because I was focused on not vomiting. Nick grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, I was about to vomit at that moment. - Excuse me, I'll go to the bathroom-- - I said getting rid of Nick's grip.

I felt too dizzy, I went as I could to the bathroom. When I arrived I found Kent Connolly, who was looking in the mirror, turned to see me as i got straight to the toilet to vomit.

\- H-hey, Sole? Are you okay? - He said while pulling the strands of hair from my forehead - shhh, quiet... - I did not know why Kent was shushing me, until I stopped vomiting and ran a hand over my face, I noticed that I was crying at the same time.

\- Sorry... I'm don't know why am I crying, I am an idiot - I tried to laugh to stop don't worry him more, but it came out as a whine rather than a giggle.

-Don't treat yourself like that, you're not an idiot. Come and sit down- Kent tried to get me out of the toilet to sit outside. As we sat down Kent stroked my shoulder to calm me down. Actually, those caresses where helping me.

\- Thanks Kent, you are a great friend. - I was really grateful. I brought my hand to his shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

-I-it's nothing Sole. - Kent said, looking a bit... nervous? I don't know.

-Sole?! Where are you? - Hancock entered the bathroom, shouting my name.

-hancock? I'm here at the bathroom... - I said while holding my head with my hands. Hancock's voice shouting at me made my head ache. When I saw Hancock coming, I saw that he was accompanied by Nick. I tried to get up alone but I almost fell. They all came to me as if I was a pregnant woman falling. - Guys, there's no problem, I'm not a lady in danger - I let them help me anyways.

-Well you look like one, did you just throw up? I was able to smell the vomit from like a few meters away - Hancock asked me, sounding worried. I tried to calm him down.

-Don't worry, I think I vomited enough not to do it on you- I finished the sentence laughing. The boys laughed too. -Well, well. We have to leave the bathroom before someone comes in and thinks something weird - We all laugh.

I still felt a little dizzy, so I layed on nick since he was tall enough to fully support me. Nick told me to sit in the chair where we were before, and asked for water from the bartender. When they brought me the water, I drank it as if I hadn't drink water in years. I was really fucking thirsty.

\- You're thirsty aren't you? - Nick said, I laughed at the mockery.

-As if I had run out of water in the desert. - I said, joking.

-Well, I'll go to the radio station to broadcast the silver shourd- Kent said goodbye. Apparently Hancock was happy at Kent's departure because at the time Kent was leaving what he asked to celebrate his birthday with a few drinks. Something weird was happening to Hancock.

\- Hancock, Sole can't drink anymore, he's feeling sick! Sole, do you want to go? - Nick asked me. Expectant of my response, it seemed that a while ago he wanted to leave ...

\- Mhm... I'd like to go to sleep now ... - Hancock seemed dissapointed of my answer.

\- Well, that's fine - Hancock said raising his hands in surrender. - I'll stay here. Celebrating my birthday alone and drunk. - I tried to tell him that he wasn't alone until he interrupted me - Calm down! It was a joke - he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I took his hand, which was still on my shoulder, to softly pat him. I got up from my chair. Now I was feeling a little better, enough to walk alone. - So, Sole, Should I wait for you tomorrow to go on a mission? - Hancock said with a little uncertainty.

\- Sure, John. - I smiled at the idea that I was going to go out with John Hancock again, we only went out once to clear an old house to place a recruitment beacon there.

-Well let's get out of here –Nick bitterly spoke to me. I'm not going to lie that when Nick speaks to me in a cold way, he makes me feel quite bad.

-Bye, John! - I said to Hancock, waving him goodbye. Then I followed Nick. Until we were getting far enough away so that nobody would listen to us, I spoke: - Nick, are you mad because I got high? - My voice sounded very nervous, I couldn't help it.

\- Well, doll ... It's not that I'm angry, I'm just worried. Hancock - He said that name with an irritated sigh - told me that you put all the chems inside your mouth, and if it wasn't because of him who put his hand inside your mouth, you would've died. - He turned around to see my face.

\- Well, it's my first time in all this, I really didn't think about it at the moment. - I looked like a boy excusing himself in front of his mother. Nick put his hand on my cheek. With surprise, I looked him straight in the eye.

\- Dolly, don't do it again, please. Ok? - Nick took his hand off my cheek and turned towards the road. - Let's go before we find some feral and reopen that wound. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to giu for translating the fic once more time <3!  
> And thanks to you, reader, for reading the fic <33.Im trying my best to do this more long, and readable.But i don't wanna put my friend into too much work, because she stays like 2 hours checking and translating the chapters.  
> Soo, im going to do it a little bit more longer, but not that much.  
> I really don't wanna bother my bestie.  
> Thats all <3

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short, i'm sorry 'bout that.Tho, is my frist fanfic! <3, i hope yall liked as well.And im sorry if you find a gramatical error, My first lenguage is not english it's spanish.  
> My dear friend, giu, corrected all the errors, but if you find one please leave a comment!.  
> Tho criticism is valid here, but try not to be mean because me and giu really tried to make this work, ok? <3  
> thanks for reading!  
> Im gonna add a new chapter in these days!


End file.
